Tears of a Bond
by Qatari-Penguin
Summary: After the Dark Tournament, watching the staduim collapse, Yukina learns something that changes her life and everything she ever thought about her brother.


Disclaimer: I have not, and never want to own Yukina. Hiei is not mine either. All that good stuff belongs to Togashi.**

* * *

**

**Tears of a Bond:**

Hiei cursed as he ran. The stadium was crumbling above them and those idiots in the crowd weren't much help. Sakyo had to be egotistical and bring down the stadium after his defeat!Kuwabara had vanished in the mayhem, and Kurama and Yusuke were trying to get to the side exit of the stadium. Chancing a glance upward, Hiei stopped dead. There was that buffoon Kuwabara, talking with Yukina and Botan. The wall behind them looked pretty unstable. Positive the wall would crumble before Kuwabara even looked up, Hiei leapt into the stands and jumped upward, working his way to where Botan was seated.

Kurama looked up, startled he could no longer sense Hiei's presence behind him. Glancing wildly about, he located the fire demon in the stands. That would probably be the way to go, to make sure everyone was okay before they got separated trying to get out. Changing direction, he shoved his way through the disoriented crowd toward Hiei.

Hiei saw the wall start to collapse and teleported to Yukina's side. Scooping her into his arms Hiei leapt clear of the rock as the wall crashed to the floor. Glaring at Kuwabara, who finally realized what had happened, Hiei snapped, "If you all don't want to end up dead I suggest you try and get out of here." He noticed Kurama and Yusuke working their way toward them and pointed. "There they are. Now lets get out of here before you all end up crushed."

Yukina gazed up at Hiei standing over her and noticed he was making no effort to try and follow the others. "Aren't you going with them?" she asked, pushing herself to her feet and watching the group vanish into the crowd.

"They'll never get out in time," Hiei whispered, more to himself that Yukina. "Come on," he addressed her, his tone suddenly steely. "This stadium's coming down. You'll die if you don't get out of here."

"But what about the others?" Yukina protested. "Aren't we going to save them?"

"I plan to," Hiei answered shortly, scanning their surroundings for an escape route, "but if they die before then I'm not to blame."

"Um, okay. So how are we going to get out?"

Hiei didn't answer, a solution forming in his mind. It would be risky, but he wasn't sure if there was another way. "Grab hold of me," he instructed Yukina, "and don't let go." He felt her hand grab his wrist tightly and concentrated on the area outside the stadium. But before he could successfully teleport away, another piece of rock came thundering down and he had to grab Yukina and jump away. Landing hard on the ground, Hiei realized his plan wouldn't work. The stadium was falling too fast. He picked up Yukina and jumped through the stands, working toward the portion of the stadium Yusuke had blown away with his Spirit Gun earlier.

Yukina shuddered and clutched tighter to Hiei's shirt. She had complete faith in his being able to get her out safely. Looking up, she noticed a strange gleam coming from around Hiei's neck, as though something was reflecting light. A particularly nasty jolt knocked it from her mind though and she turned away and hid her face in his shirt.

Hiei knelt and set Yukina down on the ground outside the stadium. His leg throbbed painfully and he roughly pulled out a sharp piece of glass imbedded in his calf. Blood dripped through his pants but he ignored it, his teeth gritted tightly. Yukina was shivering beside him; he could feel her arm against his.

Feeling the ground tremor even more violently then before drew everyone's eyes to the stadium, which was beginning to collapse. On his left Hiei heard Yusuke whisper something to himself about avenging Genkai's death.

"Hiei?" Yukina smiled at him and again noticed that strange gleam at his neck. The fire demon turned to her and a small gem became visible from underneath his shirt collar. Stifling a gasp, Yukina reached up and fingered the small gem on the chain at Hiei's throat. "Is that," she asked, her voice trembling, "a Hiroseki tear gem?"

Hiei nodded slowly, his eyes shimmering. Yukina just sat and gazed at him for a moment before collapsing against him. "But I thought-" She left the sentence unfinished, but Hiei understood. Instinctively he pulled her into his arms and held her. Something hard brushed against his arm and Hiei knew Yukina was crying. He felt like it too, but fought his tears.

Yusuke heard a soft sob and glanced down at Hiei, who was kneeling at his side, almost expecting the sound to have come from the fire demon himself. Instead, he saw Yukina in Hiei's arms and smiled. He'd finally told her. After everything they'd done, after all she'd seen, Yusuke thought Yukina had the right to know Hiei was her brother. And finally she did.

"What the…?" Kuwabara had noticed Hiei all of a sudden and was watching him with a look of deepest jealousy. "Who gave him permission to come on to her like that?" Kuwabara snapped, his glance shooting from Hiei to Yusuke, who had an annoyingly knowledgeable look on his face. As he glanced about, it seemed that everyone was looking at him that way. "What? Is there something I should know?"

"Well," Kurama began, trying to find the find the right words as not to make Kuwabara angry at his lack of information, "actually, he, of all of us, has the most right to be with her like that."

"Hear me well your brainless idiot," Hiei interrupted, looking up from Yukina to glare at Kuwabara, his gaze hardening. "If you ever come after my sister like you've been, I swear you won't have a face to look at her again."

Kuwabara sputtered. "Your _sister_?" He looked from Hiei to Yusuke to Kurama back to Hiei, all watching him with a mix of amusement and pity. "How…what the…what is this?" Kuwabara glanced back down at Yukina, who had finally looked up once she realized they were all talking about her. "You mean to tell me she and tiny boy here are related!"

"That's right idiot," Hiei snapped. "I never planned to tell any of you but it seems the information got out anyway." Hiei stood up suddenly and Yukina had to throw her hand out to keep from falling. Giving each of them his patented death glare, he turned to watch the stadium falling apart. It was over. Finally, after everything, they were done.

Yukina pushed herself to her feet and glanced about at her brother's fighting companions. They all had known? It irritated her slightly that they had all been in on it, but the annoyance passed when her gaze fell on Hiei. He was trying to be tough about the whole thing, she could see that plainly enough. It must have been awful for him to have been around her all that time and had to keep it to himself. Yukina slipped alongside Hiei and took his hand in her own. Together, the pair watched the last of their isolation turn to dust as the last of the stadium came down with a crash.

* * *

What's this make, 3 short stories? I should have published them together. Starting a right little collection aren't I 


End file.
